This invention relates generally to the field of children""s accessories, and more particularly to a children""s bedding tote and method of construction.
Many children between the ages of two and six attend day care or early schooling such as preschool, pre-kindergarten, or kindergarten, in which naps are often taken. These children are generally required to provide bedding materials such as a small pillow and children""s blanket for their naps.
Children often carry their pillow separately from their blanket, often dragging the blanket on the ground. Carrying the pillow and blanket separately makes it likely that the child will misplace or confuse their pillow or blanket with other children""s blanket and pillow.
Children also carry their pillow and blanket in a bag, such as a plastic grocery bag. The bag is often lost or destroyed by the child, resulting in the blanket and pillow being carried separately as discussed above.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a children""s bedding tote. The present invention provides a children""s bedding tote that substantially reduces or eliminates problems associated with prior methods and systems.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a children""s bedding tote is provided. The children""s bedding tote comprises an aesthetically shaped tote cover comprising a handle, and a pillow disposed within the tote cover. The tote cover is also constructed to carry a children""s blanket.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, the tote cover also comprises a securable opening held closed by hook and loop fasteners. The pillow and the blanket can be inserted into or removed from the tote cover through the securable opening.
Advantages of the present invention include providing a unitary package for a child to carry their pillow and blanket. The children""s tote is easily transported and reduces the possibility of misplacing either the pillow or blanket. In addition, the children""s tote is aesthetically shaped which will stimulate a child""s imagination. The aesthetic shape of the children""s tote also allows a child to more easily identify his or her tote, decreasing the chance of confusion with other children""s bedding materials.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the children""s tote includes a handle which allows the tote to be easily carried. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the pillow may be removed from the tote cover to allow the pillow and tote cover to be washed separately.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.